Take a Breath
by amberholic89
Summary: Surrounding the events in I Kissed a Girl. A moment shared between Brittany and Santana, but it is mostly Brittany's thoughts


**Another Glee fic from me, using a prompt from that imagine your otp blog. ****Imagine Person A of your OTP waking up, then realizing they can't get out of bed because Person B is sleeping on their arm. ****This is set around the time of 'I Kissed a Girl' because, like many others, I wasn't satisfied with the way that it went. **

**I almost didn't post this because of some backlash that I received from my most recent Grey's Anatomy story but in the end I just decided to do it. So please let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, it belongs to others.**

* * *

Light filtered through the windows of the car, the early rays glowing a soft orange into the back seat and onto the two teenage girls. The air was stuffy and heavy on Brittany's chest pushing down and restricting her lungs, the hot air burning every time she breathed in. She wiggled the fingers on her right hand, stretching and cracking them as she did, relieving the tired digits of their aches and pains.

When she moved onto the right hand she noticed a problem. She couldn't feel her right arm. At all.

Blue eyes opened and were met with a mess of black, silky hair. A smiled curled its way onto her lips until she remembered why they were in a car instead of in a bedroom at around six in the morning. The ad. Santana's tears. This thought was sobering and the car suddenly felt hotter, more restricting than before.

Where last night it had felt safe and hidden, the bright sunlight made Brittany think of a spotlight, picking them out and showing them to the world in a harsh beam of unwavering light.

She wanted to move. To take Santana away from this feeling because she didn't need any more focus on her right now, and she couldn't bring herself to make Santana any more aware of the world. Her girlfriend was safe here for now, in the blondes long arms, eyes closed and even breaths making her chest rise and fall against Brittany's.

Santana groaned in her sleep, shuffling on the thin back seat and pushing her face further into Brittany's neck, her breath teasing the fine hairs making the blonde shiver, goose bumps standing to attention all over her body. Tan arms wound themselves tighter around Brittany's waist, drawing their bodies closer together, almost fusing them together and making them the same person.

Brittany watched as deep eyes fluttered open, each movement seeming faster than a butterfly's wings to her and every bit as pretty. Another puff of warm air blew its way across the blonde's neck, but this time it was faster, sharper than before. Lips made their way to a pale neck, smiling against the skin and causing comforting warmth to spread over Brittany's body, moving through her veins and using them like a highway, a quick rout to every one of her limbs.

They laid there for several minutes, both their hearts beating together, almost as one. Each beat echoed in the others chests and each breath was shared between them. This was the feeling that Brittany knew nothing could ever change, no matter what cruel words were said or what person wanted to exploit them to win a vote; no one could ever take this feeling away from them. It was safe in their shared memories and in this car. It was a sacred moment that Brittany would fight to the death to keep for her and Santana alone.

"I don't know if I can leave this car. Or face the world. It just seems like too much." Santana's voice was gravelly from all the crying last night, just a small reminder of the pain that the world outside the car had caused.

"Well that's what I'm here for." Brittany's voice cut through the thick, warm air of the car. "I'm here to help when it is too much. It's my job." And it was a job that she took very seriously. Even though her arm was numb now, she would fight off the world to keep her girlfriend safe. To shield her from all the hurt that wormed its way through her tough exterior, those small cracks in the armour that she had been building up since she was small. Some of the cracks, Brittany was ashamed to admit, were caused by her. When she chose Artie it left a crack that was big enough for a person to crawl inside of. But some of them were just normal everyday things. An offhand homophobic comment by a stranger sometimes felt like a personal attack to Santana and with enough of them, her armour was whittled down and it became less armour and more a crochet blanket, covering you and keeping you warm but riddled with small identical holes.

"Thank you for that." A sigh brushed its way across Brittany's neck. "Can we just stay here for a little longer. Pretend everything else doesn't exist for a while?" There was vulnerability in her voice which caused tears to sting at Brittany's eyes but she held them.

"We have all the time in the world. Take as much of it as you need."

The thick air of the car still pressed down on Brittany's chest and her arm was still numb but she felt better about the light, it no longer felt like the harsh spotlight on two teenage girls going through a hard time. It felt like a spotlight on two people who would do anything to protect each other from the harsh reality of the real world that lived outside their perfect little world in the back seat of a car.


End file.
